The Briefest Moments
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Dry spells cause lovers to grow fragile alone, but in the dark of the night, souls can sing once more. M content. L/M pairing. After Union, Pre-NJOE, Canon-ish


If any of you have read my work prior to my newest fascination with these two, this will no be a surprise. If you haven't read anything.. well, I'm apologizing in advance for deeply sorry for the scarring you will endure.

Disclaimer: I am using the vaulted Lord George Lucas' characters in ways he probably never intended, but.. It needed to be written!

* * *

Solitude was something he knew well, loneliness was a constant companion. Except for some nights. He smiled as the normally cool sheets were warm and after a few moments his eye adjusted to see the flaming red hair splayed across his pillow. "Mara." He said softly, his smile growing wider as his wife shifted and a girlish mewl rang softly through the room.

"Hey Farm boy." Her eyes didn't open but she did roll to her back and grinned at the ceiling, "Do you always go to bed this late?"

He pulled off his tunic in one well practised tug and threw it behind him, crawling under the sheets the next second and pulling her close, his hard body pinning her beneath him, "If I knew such a beauty was sleeping in my bed I would have come sooner."

Her eyes opened and the glittering emerald depths sparkled with the bare moonlight that spied in on them, "Not without me." She cooed and her hands dragged up his back, her nails digging into his shoulders as his lips pressed against her thrumming pulse at her neck, "Luke," she moaned as he nuzzled the soft smooth skin below her ear.

"I've missed you Mara." He whispered against her heated flesh, his arms supporting him as he hovered over her, his lips moving from her neck to press soft kisses across her face. She moaned her clenched her eyes as his lips feathered down her cheeks.

"Karrde decided I was intolerable." She mumbled, "Thought-.. I needed-.. Time."

"I'll send him a basket."

Her eyes flew open once more and glowing green met his own hard cerulean ones as her heart hammered in her chest. Her hands moved from his hard back to cup his face, her knuckles brushing against his cheeks. "I missed you too." His face twisted to kiss her proffered hand and she buried it in his golden hair, pulling him down to kiss her properly. Her knees fell apart as he settled between them and continued to kiss his way down the silken pale column of her neck. "I've miss you-.. So much Luke."

"My Mara Jade." He whispered, his voice holding a note of reverence for his wife, the beauty that lay open below him, her eyes sharp and smooth, like the first sip of unfiltered Corillian ale, like the sting of a practice saber. He bent down and his lips trailed a wet path from her chin, between the valley of her breast, pausing to nuzzle the rounded and heaving flesh. His tongue darted out to wet the hardened nub till it was stiff and glistening, her sounds of need causing him all kinds of distress, echoing the keening whine inside his own soul of a need; a thirst, only quenched when he was with her. He paid an undue amount of attention to the pale perky breasts, his hands tracing lines down her flat stomach, his fingers writing the words 'I love you' in every language he knew, in every form he could. She was the other half of his soul, but he knew she didn't need words to tell him that. She could feel the tsunami of emotions just like he felt from her. His thumb found her sopping wet core and he instantly grinned. Never before had he known anyone to be so.. affected, by him. After a year of being married it was still like that first time, feeling like a hapless teenage in nothing but his shorts and she in nothing but one of his torn flight suits. He hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself after that night.

He stopped abruptly and she nearly started crying at the lost of contact as he moved up, kissing the apex where her shoulder met her neck, "Luke.." she whimpered and his gaze fell upon her face, the edge of pain and ecstasy were clearly visible on her face and his heart sang with jubilation that she was all his, this was _his_.

He stroked her face as she came back from the edge, anger replacing the former emotions as her mouth opened, "Skywalker if you don't-" Her words were lost in the back of her throat as he pushed his long hard length into her in one thrust, hitting the small point deep within that he had found by chance and never forgotten. She screamed at the tsunami that overcame her. She shuddered and shook in his arms as wave after wave of intense pleasure hit her in an endless storm. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her strong thighs held him still, the shivering and shaking accompanied by tearful noises of adoration, his mind making a permanent memory of the moment. Her face was flushed as red as her flame-red curls and her eyes were clenched as tightly as she clenched down on him. It took all his considerable Jedi restraint to let her experience and fight the instinct to pound into her for his own release.

She had just barely come down from the last orgasm when he began thrusting again. He was pressing against the small spot deep inside that caused her toes to curl and her heels to dig further into the small of his back. His pace was far too slow for her liking but she knew her demands would only make him slow more.

He needed this, after spending all his time focused on the Jedi, focused on the needs of others above his own, she knew she could give him nothing better than this. This moment where he took what he needed from her, and she gave herself willingly to him. She could think of no better man, no better person in the universe to be her soul mate, her bond mate, her husband. In the beginning she had wanted to kill him, and occasionally the urge rose again when he infuriated her, or frustrated her in times such as this. She cupped his face and he kissed the palm of her hand before she threaded her fingers in the blond matted mess and pulled his face to her for deep lingering kiss.

She could feel the building heat and knew it wouldn't take much, the way his brow was furrowed and his muscle were clenched she knew he wasn't far off. She squeeze her muscles around him and was rewarded with a beastly growl that set him off. The slow lingering pace became a furious speed. He drove himself so deep she swore he was touching her heart.

Her own toes curled and she felt herself once again diving off the edge and this time she took him with her. He pressed his mouth against her, swallowing her cries of rapture, and she muffling his bellow as she felt the warm rush inside her. She knew his students wouldn't remain unaffected, despite their attempts to shield themselves.

There would be many a cold showers that morning.

He collapsed against her, the muscles in his arms still quivering. She wrapped her arms around him, his heavy body pinning her to the mattress below. All her senses were full of him, his spicy scent mingled with the musky smell of their lovemaking, his warm body that was scorching, the short breaths that ruffled the hair at her neck chilling the beads of sweat that clung to her skin. His own soft supple skin under her hands that were marred by her claw marks that were red and raw, "Master Skywalker. What a pleasure it is to see you again." She murmured, brushing the long locks of sweaty hair that stuck to his face, his breathing coming in short pants.

"And you Mrs. Skywalker. Always a pleasure." He rolled to his side and buried his face in the damp red hair. "How long do we have?"

"Three days." She murmured, "Shada is almost ready to take over, and Karrde won't need me soon. Another couple months and you'll be stuck with me." She kissed the fevered skin over his heart and cuddled close. Bare skin on skin was as close they could get to merging into one body, the memory of their time during the Thrawn crisis when their minds had merged as one. The sensation of being able to sense his thoughts as if they were her own was an empowering feeling, heady with the potency that only she had ever been inside the head of the Great Luke Skywalker.

His eyes drifted close as he held her close to him, the dark sky outside whispering words through the Force. His trials and tribulation were by no means over, his fight against the dark overpowered everything but her. The love of his life, she was the very heart that beat in his chest, the very thought of her leaving in three days was a painful one, but it always made reunions like these all the better. He could no longer imagine life without her, he could no longer resist the urge to reach out to her, both physically and through the Force. And never again would he have to resist temptation. The forbidden fruit was his to enjoy, she had said yes and even a year later, he was still as in love with her as the day she sworn herself to him.

The two powerful Jedi slept intertwined and allowed the bubble in which only their love existed, thrive on the emotions of the two. Both sated and spent, they dozed peacefully, and the Universe, for once, allowed them their moment in time.

* * *

Reviews please?... (I will only write more stories if there are interested parties reading them)

( Copy + Paste : I like this.).. No pressure though, te he he

Keep Reading, SWL


End file.
